


惡夢

by Wett



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wett/pseuds/Wett
Summary: CP：殤不患X浪巫謠
Relationships: 殤浪
Kudos: 4





	惡夢

那是那座熟悉又陌生的宮闈。  
既複雜又廣大的宮中空無一人，空氣中彌漫著熏香也掩蓋不住的血腥味，熏香的味道和血腥融合在一塊兒，形成了一種令人難以忍受的噁心味道。  
明明沒有任何血跡，但空氣中的血腥味卻濃厚的像是能凝結成血珠似的，光是行走在其中都覺得能連靈魂都會染成鮮紅色。  
在皇宮用來接見文武百官的主殿之上有一塊匾額，上面寫著他不記得的名字——「鳳啼殿」，血腥味從那厚重、金碧輝煌的巨大木門後飄散出來，就像會勾人似的，讓他不自覺的走向那扇門。

直覺和五感都在叫囂著，門後絕對不是什麼令人愉快的光景，但他的雙手就像不受控制一樣，緩緩覆上木門後，用了五成內力硬是推開那本需要五人才推得開的宮門。  
華麗的金色大堂上舖綴著以鮮血組成的地毯，一踏上去就發出令人嫌惡的濕潤聲，還要相當注意才不會在這一片狼藉中摔的一身狼狽。  
大堂之上是高大的龍椅，於上是一個嬌小的黑影，在高大的龍椅上顯得十分脆弱纖細。  
看到來者後，她發出銀鈴似的笑聲，少女般的笑聲中帶著幾分毫不掩飾的猖狂。  
「太遲了，殤不患。」  
她的懷中抱著一個白色的影子，那影子一動不動，若不是他胸口還有些許起伏，幾乎要以為他已經死了。  
「我還要感謝你和那位女樂師，你們讓我的黃鶯蛻變成了鳳凰；黃鶯的聲音再悅耳也只能繚繞一座皇宮，但鳳凰的啼聲可撼動整個國家。」她捧起那散髮的橘色頭顱，將臉貼在對方臉上，以勝利者的姿態蔑視著僵在階梯下的不速之客。  
白色的青年垂著眼睫半開著眼，翠綠的眸中不見任何光采，就像是一潭早已死去多時的死水，就算階梯下的人映照在他的眼中他也絲毫不為所動。  
任何人都看得出來——他的心已然破碎，在那裡的只是一具令諸國聞之喪膽的「魔劍」。  
「我雖然失去了屬於自己的黃鶯，卻得到了能征服其它國家的鳳凰，這豈不失為一樁好事？只可惜巫謠太單純、心腸太好，才屠戮幾個國家就心碎了……」少女的輕笑聽起來讓人有種說不出來的毛骨悚然，她又摟緊了懷中的青年，無視對方握劍到簡直要將劍柄給捏碎的力道和又憤又恨的表情。

是了，恨。

他多久沒這種負面的感情了，過於衝擊的畫面和內容讓他簡直想當場斃了那現在笑得可稱做無邪的少女。  
「把他還給我。」縱有千言萬語，最後說出的話語只剩這句。  
少女笑得更開心了，過了一會兒後她才停止笑聲，表情一下變得陰寒無比，就像剛才的笑容是假的一般。

「既然從沒擁有過，何來還你？」

冷汗涔涔，窗外的圓月還掛在天上，驚懼的表情讓坐在窗邊賞月的人影睜大眼，迅速放下手上的琵琶坐在了他的身邊。  
「殤，你醒了，有沒有不適？」  
「……沒有。」  
對了，在元宵當天，他和浪巫謠一同上街去看大家慶祝節慶，但被玄鬼宗的餘孽盯上，擊退他們的同時卻不小心吸了點他們自爆的毒氣，之後只記得一陣兵荒馬亂，他的記憶就斷了。  
「哎呀，話說回來，這次要不是那隻鴉就在附近閒晃，殤不患你這條命可就難救了，我家阿浪偏偏不懂解毒——好，我閉嘴。」  
收到了主人忿恨的眼神，聆牙乖乖閉上了嘴。  
「殤，怎麼了？」  
被從清醒後就盯著自己不放的殤不患看的有些發毛，樂師正要抬手去摸對方的額頭時卻被對方緊緊抱住，讓他驚叫了一聲。  
「巫謠，你在這裡……太好了……」  
殤不患抱他的力道簡直像是要將他揉進自已身體裡似的，臉埋在了他略顯單薄的肩頭，右手在他的背後上下輕撫著，就像在確認什麼重要東西似的。  
聽著對方雜亂的心音和脈搏，浪巫謠閉起眼，同樣回抱了對方，像安慰受驚的孩子似的，在對方寬厚的背上輕輕拍了拍。  
「我在這裡，殤。」

只要你不棄，我必不離。


End file.
